As the Crow Flies
by fantasydancer
Summary: The crows that fly by in the graveyard in 5.22? Yeah, one of those was everyones favorite trickster, Gabriel. AU
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was sick of the fighting. He hated to see them fight. Hated it.

But he had told the Winchester's about the whole ring business, and, to tell the truth, he kind of wanted to know for himself if they managed to pull it off. They had failed at the first attempt, but Gabriel knew Dean wouldn't give up that easily on his little brother. Mainly because Gabriel knew he wouldn't give up that easily on one of his little brothers. Especially Cass.

Besides when Father brought him back he had promised him he would keep an eye on Sam and Dean, the war, and (coincidentally) his little brother Castiel.

And Gabriel still remembered Dean's words. He had stood up to his brothers. He'd given the Winchester's the ring idea. But he couldn't fight his brothers. He couldn't.

As the final battle approached Gabriel made sure to keep hidden and keep his existence from everyone, including his three older brothers. He changed his form to that of a crow, a form he quite seemed to like from his time as Loki, and flew to hide in the bare branches of the trees surrounding the cemetery where it would all happen.

He seemed to hold his breath as he watched his brother Lucifer standing in the cemetery. To him, he looked the same even though he was riding Sam.

His brother's charred wings drooped. Many had fallen out. Gabriel remembered a time when they had spread out across Heaven as he soared across the skies. Lucifer's once curly golden hair was now dirty and limp, hanging past his shoulders. His blue eyes, once full of mirth and mischief had been dulled. Gabriel couldn't remember him looking this bad when they had fought before.

The sudden rustle of wings and Michael appeared. Gabriel's breath caught and he made sure to cover his grace further, not wanting to take this risk of his brothers' ire. He had run away from Heaven and they (Michael mostly) would be furious at finding out he was still alive and had merely been hiding.

Looking through Adam Gabriel saw Michael, who looked similar to what he once did. But older, and somehow more stuck up than usual. And tired. Gabriel saw the lines around his eyes even though both of his brothers only looked about eighteen.

"It's good to see you, Michael." Lucifer said. Gabriel, having always been closest to Lucifer next to Michael himself, noted the sincerity in his voice.

"You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?" Michael asked.

"No. Not really."

Gabriel could hardly believe it. They were talking. Actually talking that didn't include screaming, throwing things, and generally making a huge mess.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked. The slightest hint of concern entered his voice. He was actually fearful for his little brother's well fare.

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

"Yeah." Michael replied quietly. "Me too."

"Then why are we?" Lucifer asked, his silver tongue kicking in.

"Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did." Something like disappointment entered his voice.

"What I did?" Lucifer cried. "What if it's not my fault?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil."

"So?" Michael said sounding unperturbed, but Gabriel could see the curiosity written all over his brother's face.

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

Gabriel bit his lip. His brothers didn't get it. Not like they ever did.

"What's your point?" Michael asked, his tone as steely as his sword.

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard."

Gabriel's heart ponded in his chest, and not for the first time since coming back to life, he closed his eyes and prayed. Prayed that Michael would say yes. Prayed that this could end without death and destruction.

Michael looked pained. He didn't want to do this. Lucifer was his little brother. He couldn't really kill him, could he? I mean, sure Lucifer had killed Gabriel, but that was during a temporary moment of madness.

"I'm sorry." Michael answered finally. "I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders."

"But you don't have to follow them." Lucifer protested.

"What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you."

"Please, Michael—" Lucifer started but Michael cut him off.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me — all of us—and you made our father leave."

Gabriel knew that Michael was at least half right. Lucifer still blamed everyone but himself. Just like always. But he had changed in some ways. Ways that Gabriel knew would most likely never change back.

"No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us."

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you." Michael's words lacked true conviction, and after being Loki for so long, Gabriel knew a lie when he heard one. Well, unless it was the true silver-tongued devil himself talking, then it got a bit more complicated.

"If that's the way it's got to be...Then I'd like to see you try."

Michael and Lucifer slowly circled one another. _Like starving wolves fighting over the last scrap of meat_, Gabriel thought.

The sound of a familiar engine rumbling brought them out of their trances. All three angels' heads shot up as a familiar Impala made its way down the dirt road and into the cemetery, "Rock of Ages" blasting from the speakers. Dean stopped the car in front of Michael and Lucifer and stepped out. "Howdy boys." He said casually, slamming the door. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

_You stupid ass._ Gabriel thought, but in truth he was somewhat excited. He didn't want either one of his brothers dead or in the cage. But if they both lived, he didn't care what happened.

"Hey. We need to talk." Dean said looking at Lucifer/Sam.

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid."

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam."

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean." Michael said, the annoyance clear in his voice. "You got no right to be here."

Dean turned to Michael. "Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."

"Adam isn't home right now."

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." Dean pointed to Lucifer/Sam. Gabriel could see Sam struggling deep down inside of his meat suit, fighting Lucifer every minute. But it was like an ant having a quarrel with boot, as he often liked to say.

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" Michael spat.

The sound of wings and suddenly little Cassy stood behind Michael in his trench-coated vessel, Bobby Singer beside him. Cass looked about fourteen to Gabriel. Which was about his age equivalent in human years. His dark wings sagged. His grace wasn't shining so bright, almost like a sick angel's. Gabriel was tempted to go down to him, consequences be damned.

"Hey, assbutt!" Castiel yelled and as Michael turned he threw his holy fire bomb at Michael.

Gabriel near whooped with laughter. Who would have thought that Cass finally got rid of that stick up his ass once and for all? He winced in sympathy as Michael burned up, but he knew he would return soon. Besides, he kind of deserved it after being a dick all these years.

"'Ass-butt'?" Dean asked.

"He'll be back — and upset—but you got your five minutes." Castiel panted. He really didn't look good, and once again Gabriel fought his protective instincts to go check on him.

"Castiel." Lucifer said menacingly. "Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?"

"Uh... no." Castiel stuttered. Gabriel shook his head. His brother always had been a terrible liar.

"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer snapped his fingers and Gabriel's mouth opened in a silent scream as Castiel exploded.

_Oh brother,_ Gabriel thought, tears forming in his eyes. What has happened to you? That you would kill a fledgling you practically helped raise.

Dean tried not to stare at the spot where Cass had exploded, instead tuning to look at Sam and ask, "Sammy, can you hear me?"

"You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake." Lucifer grabbed Dean's jacket. "But you... are such a pain... in my ass." He slung Dean back against the windshield of the Impala causing it to shatter.

Bobby, that stupid hunter, shot Lucifer in the back knowing full well it wouldn't do anything to help matters. Lucifer turned and twisted his hand, snapping Bobby's neck. _No_, Gabriel thought. He had to stop Lucifer. He had to make him listen. But he'd promised Father not to interfere.

"No!" Dean cried out.

"Yes." Lucifer pulled Dean off the hood of the Impala and punched him causing Dean to fall back against the car spitting blood.

"Sammy? Are you in there?" Dean asked.

Gabriel could see Sam struggling to break out.

"Oh, he's in here, all right." Lucifer punched Dean again. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Another punch, and Dean falls. "Every single one." Lucifer pulled Dean back to his feet. "We're gonna take our time." Lucifer hit Dean only Father knows how many more times.

_Lucifer_, Gabriel thought, unable to help himself. _Remember. Don't you remember? When we were brothers. Before everything was bad? Don't you remember when we were fledglings? Please Lucifer, don't do this. You don't want to kill Michael, same as Sam doesn't want to kill Dean. Please, brother._

Dean put his hand out grabbing Sam's jacket. "Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Lucifer punched him two more times. "I'm not gonna leave you."

Something about those words jogged Gabriel's memory.

"It's ok, little brothers. I'm gonna get you home safely. I'm not gonna leave you."

Michael. He had said that once. When they were fledglings Lucifer had thought it would be a great idea to visit earth which at the time was plunged in cold and darkness. Gabriel had decided to come along as well. Then they had gotten lost and one of Lucifer's wings had been burned badly by stray sparks from a nearby volcano. Gabriel was still too small at the time to fly alone. So they had cried out for help, Michael rushing to their aid as quickly as possible.

The glare of the sun shone into Lucifer/Sam's eye. He stopped mid punch. Lucifer seemed to be remembering the same thing Gabriel was. Then as more memories assaulted Lucifer, memories assaulted Sam which in turn also helped to jog Lucifer's memory. All the things he'd blocked from his mind. The happy memories.

Gabriel flew down from his hiding spot and landed on a tombstone. He should have known better. No bird in its' right mind would be anywhere near this. But he couldn't help himself.

Lucifer stared for a moment before his defenses failed. Sam pushed his way through as Lucifer fell back into his reverie. Gabriel watched with interest. Amazing how it would be memories that defeated the Devil.

Sam gasped and let go of Dean who fell back against the car. "It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam said reassuringly.

Sam pulled out the rings and tossed them on the ground. "_Bvtmon tabges babalon."_

The ground rumbled and Gabriel sucked a sharp breath. It was working. These muttonheads might actually pull this off. Both brothers alive was better than both dead, or even just one.

The sound of wings pulled Gabriel's thoughts away from success. Michael stood behind Sam.

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" He cried.

"You're gonna have to make me!"

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!"

Sam looked at Dean and spread his arms wide. He closed his eyes and fell back. Michael lunged forward grabbing hold of Sam's jacket, his eyes wide. He didn't want his little brother to fall back into the pit. He didn't have any plans to kill him. He couldn't. He knew that deep down. They both fell forward.

The door closed with a blinding light. Gabriel stared at the spot where they'd fallen. He couldn't move. Sure both his brothers were alive. But they were both in Hell.

Gabriel changed his form back to a human, but made sure to keep himself hidden from Dean's eyes. He ran to the spot where they'd fallen and fell to his knees. Gabriel wasn't sure how long he sat there. Eventually he felt Dean beside him, still unaware of his presence.

Suddenly another grace pulled at his. Castiel. He thought. But no. He'd watched Cass die. Another tear fell from his eyes.

Then a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Gabriel looked up, startled. Castiel smiled at him. His grace flared bright and healthy again.

"Hello, brother." He said. Gabriel jumped up and hugged him, not even bothering to ask any questions. He already knew the answers.

_**A/N: More or less a one-shot, but there will be at least one more chapter. So, a two-shot? Not sure, but hope you enjoyed.**_


	2. Chapter Two

"Brothers?" Gabriel asked quietly as he approached the cage.

Michael sat in one corner by himself, eyes closed tight. Lucifer kicked angrily at the bars which were wrapped in tendrils of holy fire leaving burn marks on his feet and legs. He screamed in rage and agony. Tears streamed down both of his brothers faces.

Adam was huddled in the far corner. Death had already done his job and gotten Sam's soul out and Gabriel had only just now found the courage to speak to his brothers. He spoke louder, so as to be heard over Lucifer's rage. "Brothers."

Lucifer stopped mid kick. Michael lifted his head from his knees and blinked. "Gabriel?" He asked quietly. His voice was raw.

Gabriel gave a small smile in greeting. "Hi." He said, his voice sounding meek, even to his own ears. Michael stood slowly, his once white wings drooping low to the ground as though he didn't have the energy to pick them up.

"W-what are you doing here, Gabriel?" Michael asked as Lucifer stared.

"I came to talk."

Michael blinked and quickly made his way to the front of the cage. He reached a hand out stopping just before the metal bars where the flames greedily began licking at his hands. He screamed in pain and jerked back his burnt fingers cradling them to his chest. Lucifer slowly crept up behind his brother and stood beside him.

"About what?" Lucifer asked coldly.

"What happened to you?" Michael asked. "Where have you been? When you disappeared, we all thought that…" He trailed off and shook his head slightly. "I looked everywhere for you."

Gabriel nodded. "I know. But with all the fighting, I just couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of being told to pick a side. Of clearing fledglings out of the way of your wrath. I left. I've been living with some pagans."

Michael looked down as though ashamed. Lucifer looked away. Finally Lucifer spoke. "I'm sorry, Gabe. The fighting was only between Michael and myself. We should have kept you out of it. And the others." Lucifer swallowed and looked back at Gabriel. A silent apology glinted in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, brother." Michael said quietly, still not meeting Gabriel's eyes.

Gabriel nodded. "It's forgiven and forgotten, brothers."

Lucifer gave a small smile of thanks. Then Gabriel touched the door to the cage, muttered the Enochian spell, and the door swung open. Both of his brothers looked on in amazement.

"What—?" Lucifer began but Gabriel cut him off.

"Please. You didn't think I just came down here to talk, did you? Nope, prison break time boys."

"But," Michael's brow furrowed. "Father will be angry."

Gabriel smirked. "His orders. That is, if you keep a low profile. You know, no major, destroy the whole world kinda fighting."

Michael smiled slightly. "We can go home? To Heaven?"

Gabriel grinned. "Back to our own corner." He nodded his head to Adam. "And bring the kid, too. We'll drop him off with his mom."

Michael held out his hand to Adam. "Come on, Adam." Adam jumped up grabbing his hand. Lucifer grabbed Michael's other hand while Gabriel took Lucifer's. All four looked up.

The three archangels and the lost Winchester returned to Heaven.


End file.
